The invention relates to an apparatus for loosening wallpaper or similar coverings from a carrying agent by means of steam produced from water, in which the apparatus comprises a steam generator and a steam plate for outputting the steam which is connected to the steam generator by means of a flexible steam hose, whereby the steam generator incorporates a fillable boiler which is sealable by means of a cover provided with a carrying handle, and whereby the steam generator contains an electrical heating element in order to heat up the water inside the boiler.
A device for loosening wallpaper is known from WO 90/13771. In this disclosure, the grip aperture in the carrying handle provided in the cover the steam generator for transportation of the latter is only separated from the steam chamber of the boiler by a partition wall, so that the carrying handle is always subject to heating as the device heats up, meaning that occasional burns due to touching the partition wall are unavoidable. In addition, there is the considerable danger that the connection between the boiler and cover could develop a leak, in particular due to the aging of a seal fitted between the boiler and the cover, thus causing hot steam to escape from the boiler.
It is also disadvantageous that the safety valve is inserted in the cover immediately next to the carrying handle and so if the appropriate degree of overpressure arises inside the steam generator, hot steam can escape in all directions from the safety valve, and therefore also in the direction of the carrying handle. Scalds to any person near the steam generator as a result of the hot steam are possible. Furthermore, because the safety valve is inserted into the top of the cover without any protection, the safety valve can possibly stick due to the influence of removed wallpaper pieces, thus resulting in impairment of its function. When using this known device, there is the possibility of accidents due to the high operating temperature of the medium and due to the steam generator which provides the steam, as well as the fact that the walls of the boiler and the cover are smooth and so do not provide protection against contact. What is more, operating faults due to the unfavorable location of the safety valve are possible.